Every dog has its days
by amethyst enchatress
Summary: The one thing you never EVER do is go up against an old witch unarmed, and that's exactly what Inuyasha did, the fierce and fiery hanyou is now a little ball of furry cuteness (cover image) and with his old pack scattered the only person left to ask for help is Sesshomaru? great just great. SESSHXINU.
1. pup got your tongue?

A flash of white fur darted through the tree tops at an incredible speed, snowy white ears twitching and heart thudding frantically in his chest. The white being landed on his… paws? A black pointed nose sniffed the air cautiously and amber eyes were dilated in a panic. Inuyasha looked around spotting a pool of clear water, but he wasn't after a cool drink to quench his thirst, not this time, he dashed up to the water to peer into his reflection and-

' **AAAAHHHHH!'** what, to Inuyasha sounded like a scream of unbridled horror, actually sounded like an ear shattering howl to any and all in the area, the sound caused many birds to flee from the trees.

' **W-WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?'** and just like his screams were howls, his shouts of terror were very loud and angered barks. Yes, ladies and gentleman everyone's favorite, fiery and loud hanyou has been turned into a slightly over-sized, adorable, white-furred, amber-eyed puppy.

 _Flashback_

" _Be gone half breed lest you desire your doom!" an old stick like woman called sneering at Inuyasha, said half breed merely folded his arms into his kimono sleeves and yawned opening his mouth obnoxiously wide._

" _Yeah, Yeah old hag if you're done yapping give me back the herbs you stole from the village and I won't have to hurt ya." A hideous scowl twisted the old witch's features, and the next thing the hanyou knew a fist full of dust came flying at his face, the dust smelled… weird… he was getting… sleepy._

The next thing Inuyasha knew when he woke up, the old hag was gone and his entire body ached like crazy, as if his bones had shifted and reformed, which judging by his reflection is most likely what happened.

'Oh great, what do I do now?' he thought, 'I can't go back to the village like this, dammit what the fuck did that old crone do to me?' Inuyasha made up his mind he would track down the witch and make her change him back, how he would do that I have no clue.

Sniffing the air with his sensitive nose, his sense of smell and sound were even more intensified than when he was a half demon. Picking up the barely there scent he followed it, keeping his nose to the air determined not to lose the scent.

Even though his sense of smell had become far superior, he forgot about the important fact that most powerful Yokai could easily mask their scents and aura, to be more specific a very powerful pure-blood dog demon who Inuyasha happened to be related to.

* * *

Sesshomaru had an uneasy feeling in his chest, being an alpha he always knows when his kin is in trouble, and even though he could care less about his abomination of a half-breed little brother, the sensation was beginning to irritate him.

"Jaken," the stoic demon called, the little green imp perking to attention, "stay here with Ah-Un." He instructed and before the kappa could object took off in the direction of Kaede's village.

Arriving at the borders Sesshomaru noticed one thing it was unusually quiet, too quiet, people were going about their normal tedious daily routines; however there was no loud and obnoxious half breed disturbing the village peace.

This alone was slightly unnerving, because Sesshomaru could not even detect his brother's aura in the vicinity, surely the runt wouldn't have wandered that far especially with a village to protect.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a happy voice squealed as his ward ran up to him with her trade mark over enthused smile. "Rin." The demon acknowledged the little girl who beamed up at him.

Sesshomaru looked around again tuning out the scents of his ward and the rest of the human stench trying to find some evidence that Inuyasha was still within the village. Finally giving up he turned to the young girl who was waiting patiently for him to pay attention to her again, "Rin, where is Inuyasha?"

"Oh! Lady Kaede sent him to chase after an old witch, who stole some herbs, although that was over a few hours ago Inuyasha-san should be back by now."

This didn't help to sooth the uneasiness in Sesshomaru's stomach, Inuyasha was gone, he wasn't in the village where he was supposed to be, where Sesshomaru had known him to be. These conditions, to Sesshomaru, were highly unacceptable, and if anyone had asked why, the lord of the west would've merely stated that he didn't need to explain his emotions even to himself.

"I will take my leave now Rin, behave yourself while I am gone." Rin stood ramrod straight, in an adorable imitation of a soldier accompanied with a, "yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that the Lord of west took off in the direction he last left Ah-Un and the imp.

* * *

'Ugh! Dammit I was headed east right? But then I turned south… wait which way is north?' the poor little puppy was so confused, and completely utterly lost. A small whimper escaped the little white ball of fluff's throat for the first time in a long time Inuyasha felt… alone. He had never felt this forlorn and helpless since Kagome had disappeared through the well.

' **H-hello?'** a small bark echoed through the forest, but fell upon deaf ears, for a moment Inuyasha wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide from the sheer vastness of the forest, but then that moment was gone, he's been alone for the better part of his life goddammit! He survived from pup to… well technically by Yokai standards Inuyasha was still a pup, but that's not the point! He's been through much worse so this is merely a setback!

And with a resolute nod to no one in particular the little puppy-hanyou puffed out his chest and continued walking; occasionally tripping over his own feet-ehm-paws, hey walking on all fours isn't exactly easy!

"But lord Sesshomaru where are we going? WAIT FOR ME MILORD!" Inuyasha froze at the irritating and grating voice of the green kappa, and if Jaken's around that means Sesshomaru is too.

'Great, just what I need! Oh man, if he sees me like this I might as well put my claws to use and start digging a hole to bury my pride in.' even though the siblings don't clash swords at first sight anymore it doesn't mean they acted like real brothers, it kind of stung to accept the fact that his only blood relative would never look at him as anything more than an abomination, a blemish on his otherwise perfectly pure ass heritage.

"Hurry up Jaken, lest I leave you behind." The cold voice was closer than he expected, Inuyasha looked around the clearing for somewhere to hide, but he didn't act fast enough when a figure in pristine white robes emerged from the bushes.

Sesshomaru's eyes fell upon the little white pup that was staring up at him with defiant amber eyes that were so similar yet so strikingly different to his own golden orbs.

(WAIT! Since I know most people don't read author notes I'd request you read it this one time to answer a question you probably don't have, ok back to the story.)

Inuyasha stared up at his elder brother daring him to make a move but what Sesshomaru did shocked Inuyasha to the core. The lord of the west bent down on one knee reaching out a clawed hand to the silvery white pup, Inuyasha let out a warning growl out of instinct because Sesshomaru had never touched him unless it was to cause him physical harm.

The Yokai wasn't at all bothered by the growl the pup emitted, instead spoke in a soft tone which was, much to Inuyasha's shock, oddly gentle, "there now little one, are you lost?" Inuyasha briefly wondered if Sesshomaru could speak dog being an Inu-yokai he probably could, Inuyasha veered away from the approaching hand still debating whether to ask his jackass brother for help, well his pride is down the drain as it is right? And if Sesshomaru refused to help him then there was no huge loss there either.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Inuyasha barked, **'Hey Sesshomaru it's me bastard!'** Inuyasha's amber eyes watched Sesshomaru's stoic face for any form of a response, but the demon's face remained unmovable his hand suspended in the air.

"Inuyasha?" the demon finally voiced out, partially believing he had gone insane, his ears had heard a in his opinion not-all-that-threatening bark, but his head rang with Inuyasha's voice the half breed's brash loud voice too clear and true to have been his imagination.

Inuyasha's puppy dog ears perked up at his name, Sesshomaru could understand him, he was torn between relief that someone could actually understand what he was saying and dread at asking his brother for help.

' **Y-yeah it's me, and I swear to god Sesshomaru if you make fun of me I WILL bite you.'** Inuyasha bared his teeth for good measure, Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, Inuyasha was a puppy an actual non-threatening ball of fluffy white fur.

"How did you get like this?" Sesshomaru asked feeling stupid talking to a mutt, the lord of the west noticed that even as an actual dog Inuyasha was still runt sized barely even reaching past the lord's shin.

' **An old hag, threw some kind of magical powder at me, when I woke up I looked like… this!'** Listening to Inuyasha's voice in his head as opposed to the little yips from the puppy was giving Sesshomaru a headache.

' **Anyway I need your help to find the old woman and make her change me back!'** Inuyasha requested well it was more a demand but its Inuyasha so…

"No." The Yokai stated straightening up and walking away, Inuyasha's jaw dropped in disbelief, **'WHY THE FUCK NOT?'**

The cruel Yokai turned back to him face still impassive, "this is your mess, therefore you clean it up." So much for asking help from big brother, Inuyasha huffed and barked out, **'fine then you've never helped me before, I don't see how now should be any different, I've never needed you before and I DEFINITELY DON'T NEED YOU NOW!'**

With that the pup turned around chest heavy with hurt and rejection, he attempted to walk away from his brother with some shred of his dignity intact, instead wound up tripping over his own paws and falling to the ground muzzle first what little shred of pride he had torn away.

Sesshomaru watched his baby-brother literally trip all over himself, and walked over to the snow-white pup to make an undoubtedly snide remark reminding Inuyasha how much of a failure he really was, but when his little brother looked up at him with big sad amber eyes that begged and pleaded for him to at least show some semblance of kindness for the sweet little hanyou, Sesshomaru's heart beat loudly in his chest. Finally reaching down he grabbed the tiny puppy by the scruff of his neck hauling him off to look for Jaken. Sesshomaru's excuse for this display of affection was that he didn't want Inuyasha embarrassing his name anymore, and that it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that in that moment Inuyasha looked unbearably cute.

* * *

Enchanted: Well that's all I got for you today and look I even personalized a puppy Inuyasha for the cover image he's got the beads of subjugation too! (Well kinda)

IMPORTANT: you guys probably weren't wondering but Inuyasha left the tettsuaiga at the village because he didn't think he'd need against a creepy old lady who steals vegetables. SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? CREEPY OLD LADIES ARE STRONG TOO YOU KNOW SHE EATS VEGETABLES!

And secondly no! When Inuyasha turns back he won't be butt naked, hey if Sesshomaru can turn into a huge ass dog and still rematerialize with all his clothes in one piece so can Inuyasha I mean it's kind of disappointing but-OKAY I'LL STOP NOW!


	2. It's going to be a long day

"Oh master Sesshomaru you're ba-." Jaken's beak falls open when he spots the little puppy his master held from the scruff of its neck if Jaken didn't know any better he'd say the runt was… pouting. Ah-Un seemed to take interest in the ball of fur as Sesshomaru released his hold causing the pup to fall hard on the dirt, the dragon moving forward to observe the new comer.

'Oh god this thing is gonna eat me!' Inuyasha cried mentally, on normal days Inuyasha would not acknowledge the pacifist herbivore dragon, but when you're barely three feet tall and staring into the eyes of a seemingly ginormous two headed reptile one can't help but feel a little skittish.

Ah-Un gave a brief huff of approval before one of the heads picked up the pup with its mouth, Inuyasha immediately started kicking and scratching, **'Sesshomaru did you bring me here to be dinner for your pet dragon? Make him put me down NOW!'** Inuyasha barked, he thought he saw the corner of his brother's mouth twitch indicating he found Inuyasha's obvious panic comical, 'well I'm glad you're having a good laugh at my expense!'

The dragon curled its body into a 'C' shape placing Inuyasha in the small space and curling tighter around the pup. Inuyasha was surprised and a little uncomfortable with the affection. Sesshomaru on the other hand was amused at seeing Ah-Un treat his little brother like a teddy bear, he glanced at the green skinned kappa who still stood stock still beak nearly touching the ground, the lord briefly wondered if the imp was still breathing, but then again he didn't want to have the kappa squawking his ear off so he decided to leave it be.

Closing his eyes the Yokai kept his senses on high alert; tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day. With that in mind the lord of the west contemplated exactly how he was supposed to change Inuyasha back, he knew that if he left the pup alone like this something will definitely eat the little hanyou, and for some reason that thought didn't exactly sit well with him.

Golden eyes opened to glance at the half-breed who was now fast asleep,  
Sesshomaru smirked to himself, it's a wonder how his baby brother can be so carefree even in a situation like this. That's when he caught the sound of soft whines and whimpers, they were so quiet even Sesshomaru's demonic ears had to strain to pick up the faint sound.

Now intently observing the ball of fur, Sesshomaru noticed the faint trembling of the pup. Another whine of pain escaped the pup louder this time and Sesshomaru could make out Inuyasha's unusually small voice faintly whispering in the back of his mind.

' **N-no! Kagome! Come back… don't leave me alone again!'** the panicked whimpering continued, 'Kagome?' Sesshomaru pondered the name remembering it to be what Inuyasha addressed the strangely dressed priestess by, 'did she die? No, by what I gather it's more like she abandoned him.' The Yokai scowled in disgust, 'yearning for a human that has forsaken him, what a pathetic half-breed.' Sesshomaru couldn't understand it; he'd known Inuyasha to have grown up on his own so why had he become so dependent on his misfit pack.

Another whimper escaped the pup's throat, accompanied with more longing cries for his priestess. Sesshomaru felt a growl form in his own throat; even though he loath to admit it Inuyasha isn't a weak creature his little brother has proven that to him on many occasions, so why rely on others when the hanyou was so capable alone?

Suddenly Inuyasha's body shot up in a speed that nearly caught the lord of the west off guard, closing his golden orbs to feign sleep Sesshomaru sensed the pup cautiously approaching him.

Inuyasha stared warily at his sleeping brother, he had dreamt of Kagome again and as always the dream left him feeling weak and lonely. Confirming that Sesshomaru was asleep (not really) the little pup curled up as close as he dared to the powerful yokai's side, blaming the entire action on his 'puppy instincts' Inuyasha fell into a peaceful sleep once more, confident he could wake up before the lord of the west did, so he could scamper back to his previous resting spot, just laying here for a little while isn't so wrong…right?

Once Sesshomaru was assured that the pup had fallen asleep once more he opened his eyes to look down at the curled up hanyou, at first the lord of the west contemplated reprimanding Inuyasha for daring to be so close to him, but something in him refused to push the hanyou away, 'it's just for tonight so there's no harm.' Sesshomaru convinced himself subtly wrapping mokomoko around the tiny form. Yup tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a wide yawn rubbing his paws down his muzzle, he was momentarily wondering how his face got so hairy but then remembered the events of the previous day, opening his eyes he groaned realizing the whole thing wasn't just one long fucked up nightmare. That's when another realization hit; he had slept next to his sadistic ass brother, 'oh god! Please still be asleep.' He mentally prayed looking back to where his brother sat… well where he was sitting.

Inuyasha's head spun around, ears swiveling atop his head. Had his brother just left him in the forest? '-keh what else should I have expected from the jackass?' Stretching in a very canine like fashion, Inuyasha mentally prepared himself for the day ahead. That's when his stomach decided to get whiny, well tracking down the witch can wait till he at least had a decent meal.

Inuyasha was just about to leave the clearing when a rustle of leaves halted his movements, to the pup's shock his immaculate brother appeared. **'W-what are you doing here?'**

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha as if he were the biggest idiot he had ever met, and considering Sesshomaru's social stand point then that assumption might be correct, "you requested my help, did you not?"

' **Err… um… yeah, I guess…"** Inuyasha murmured in a series of hesitant barks, his furry ears flattened against his head and his curled tail drooped in embarrassment when his stomach gave a rather loud growl. 'Ugh! This is so embarrassing.'

"Hn, you require sustenance I shall hunt, whilst you stay here and at the very least endeavor to stay alive." Sesshomaru said coldly, by now Inuyasha knew he should be used to his brother's attitude towards him but it still cut him to the core that his brother still thought of him as a 'weak and pathetic half-breed', what more does he have to do to get his brother's approval, he didn't need Sesshomaru to shower him with praise but he just wished that at least once his brother would acknowledge him as something other than a nuisance.

Sesshomaru observe the way his brother's eyes lowered to the ground as well as the odd drooping ears and tail. Did his brother not want food? No, his stomach seemed to voice his hunger loudly enough, then why the sudden depressed mood?

The Inu-yokai turned away from the sulking puppy, berating himself for even worrying. Inuyasha was an annoyance nothing more; he was only helping the runt so that he did not stain their father's name. With that decisive thought Sesshomaru took off in the direction he scented his prey.

Inuyasha sat in the clearing wondering what to do in the meantime, that's when Ah-Un decided to make an appearance. The dragon happily trotted up to the hanyou, 'oh great this again.' The pup mentally groaned as he was picked up in the dragon's mouth.

' **Hey, I know you don't got a clue what I'm saying but don't you DARE slobber on me!'** The dragon snorted in response settling down, placing Inuyasha on the ground beside his flank, Inuyasha waited for the dragon to do… something, but it seemed Ah-Un was satisfied to simply stare at the hanyou pup with all four of his eyes.

If Inuyasha still had his regular body, he would've waved his hand in front of the dragon's face to make sure it was still breathing, that's when he felt the presence of something else approaching, and it wasn't Sesshomaru that was for sure. The hanyou's head spun around so fast it gave him whiplash but that didn't stop the pup from pouncing at whatever it was that had snuck up on him.

"Agh! Gack-g-get off me, you mongrel!" Inuyasha growled at the green imp he had pinned beneath his slightly larger body, Jaken flailing in an attempt to escape.

' **What 'ya call me? 'Ya damn toad don't make me shove your precious staff down your throat!'**

That was the sight that Sesshomaru walked onto, Inuyasha weighing down and threatening a distressed Jaken with Ah-Un as a spectator. 'The day has only just begun, and already Inuyasha is wreaking havoc.' The demon lord let an amused smirk pass his lips before setting his indifferent mask back in place.

"Inuyasha, stop suffocating Jaken." Inuyasha's head snapped up and the pup jumped off the now slightly blue kappa, **'he started it.'**

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to laugh, he had a reputation to keep but Inuyasha was an amusing creature. "Here, eat." He stated tossing a pair of dead rabbits at his brother's feet.

Inuyasha took a tentative sniff at the bloody carcasses and almost instantly recoiled, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at his brother's movement, "I never listed you as a picky eater, Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled indignantly, **'it's not that bastard, it's just that…'** even through the fur Sesshomaru could make out the faint redness dusting Inuyasha's otherwise snow white fur.

"Then what is the issue?"

' **I-I… I CAN'T EAT RAW MEAT OKAY?!'** Though he didn't show it but the demon lord was mildly taken aback by his brother's little outburst, "are you saying you are unable to consume demon food?"

Inuyasha silently nodded keeping his gaze trained on the ground, he didn't want to give his brother more reason to think of him as a weak half breed, but in the state he's in now he didn't have much choice.

"Jaken, prepare a fire and cook the rabbits." Sesshomaru watched amused as both Jaken's and Inuyasha's jaws (err-beaks…Muzzles?) simultaneously hit the ground. Sesshomaru was mildly surprised himself that he didn't feel the desire to taunt and belittle his brother for his weaknesses, was it because he has started seeing Inuyasha as an actual person? Or was it because he was pitying the hanyou? Being the stubborn demon he was, though he would deny it, he chose the latter.

As Jaken non too happily set to work on gathering kindling for the fire, Inuyasha cautiously studied his brother, as the demon sat to rest his back against a tree. 'What's he up to?' the hanyou wondered, because of course his sadistic older brother who has been trying to kill him for decades wouldn't be nice to him without an ulterior motive… right?

"Hanyou, cease your staring it is rude." There's the jackass he knew and didn't quite love, assured that Sesshomaru wasn't taken over by some kind of body snatcher demon he turned towards Jaken, who was grumbling as he cooked the rabbits, something about serving uncivilized half breed mongrels, Inuyasha had been called worse.

The smell of roasting rabbits almost made Inuyasha want to drool, almost, he wasn't completely canine. **'Hey Sesshomaru how are we going to find the witch?'** Inuyasha asked.

"By finding her coven."

' **Uh… coven?'**

The Yokai gave an exasperated sigh at his little brother's unending stupidity, "witches usually cast spells in groups, that group is known as a coven, every coven has an individual kanji symbol, all members of the coven is required to wear them, what did the kanji on the witch that attacked you read?"

' **Oh yeah she did have a symbol on the back of her hand.'** Inuyasha could remember the symbol but he didn't have a clue what it said, he never learned to read, growing up in the wild and fighting for survival didn't really require an education.

"What did it say, Inuyasha?"

' **I-I don't know I never learned to read.'** Inuyasha refused to feel ashamed about that fact; it wasn't like he grew up in a fancy palace with tutors to teach him stuff like that, unlike his pure ass brother.

"Did your mother not teach you?"

The reminder of his mother made Inuyasha's heart give a painful throb; he missed her so much, even more now that he had lost another human who had accepted him half blood and all.

Sesshomaru didn't understand his emotions at the moment he felt oddly… guilty? But why would he feel guilty over a hanyou? It wasn't as if it was his fault that Inuyasha couldn't read- a sudden realization hit the demon lord at that moment, Inuyasha had grown up on his own fighting for survival since he was a pup because he, Sesshomaru, had refused to take a half breed under his care. Is that why guilt was eating at his stone cold heart? Because he was regretting his treatment of his brother? No that could not be, the great lord of the west never regrets his treatment towards anyone, much less a half breed mongrel.

'That half-breed mongrel is our little brother.'

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear his yokai's voice usually his inner beast remained silent unless in battle. Glancing at his brother, who had started devouring the two freshly cooked rabbits while the lord was lost in thought, the hanyou seemed thoroughly distracted, so Sesshomaru turned his thoughts back to his youkai.

'What do you want?'

'We have something to discuss.'

Leaning his back against the tree to get more comfortable as it seemed this conversation was going to be tedious.

Amethyst: so that's all I have for you guys today I's soooo sorry for being so late please don't kill me.

Michi: If they don't I probably will.

*****THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO, Nikkie23534, AND, THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!******

SPECIAL THANKS TO-

Black Kitty77

Chitomi

Dark-ekin

Nala1220

VampireDoll666

Alygayy

Ankwhat

freefall-gypsy

jamikitsu

keiFORREAL

leen01

yukinome23

Chavoone

Koukou Ra-men

Lady Noticula

Melanyl

Stormy Oton

sisbug96

three-is-enough

FOR YOUR FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS.


End file.
